In recent years, organic EL display devices, which use organic electroluminescence (EL) elements and are of the self-luminous type, have attracted attention as a display device that can replace liquid crystal display devices. As the organic EL display device, an organic EL display device having flexibility, in which an organic EL element or the like is formed on a flexible resin substrate has been proposed. In the organic EL display device, there is a rectangular display region for displaying an image and a frame region formed around the display region, where reduction of the frame region is demanded. In the organic EL display device having flexibility, for example, if the frame region is reduced by bending the frame region located on the terminal side, the wiring line arranged in the frame region may be broken.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a flexible display device that forms a bending hole, thus removing a part of each of a buffer film, a gate insulating film, and an interlayer insulating film each corresponding to the bending region, and thus preventing disconnection of the wiring line.